


Shall We Dance?

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, VLD Tropes Fest 2017, and they sort of just kinda fall for each other along the way?, dancesport au, keith and pidge start competitive dance, kind of a Ballroom e Youkoso AU!, with shiro as their coach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Shiro leads them through dance, through victory, through love.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the VLD Tropes Fest!  
> Trope: _Non-Voltron AU_

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_  
_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_  
_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_  
_Give it a try, it'll be alright_  
  
_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_  
_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me_  
_We're doing this right_  
  
_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us_  
_It's all about us_  
_And every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt but_  
_It's all about us_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _All About Us_ by He Is We (feat. Owl City)
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/168650293641/dancesportballroom-dancing-au-created-for-the)
> 
> \--
> 
> This work is part of [VLD Tropes Fest](http://vldtropesfest.tumblr.com) | Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
